This invention is directed to the removal of matter such as slag and sludge which collects on heated surfaces within boilers and other steam generation equipment. Particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus that automatically and controllably removes ash, slag, sludge and other undesirable build-up in fired and/or unfired boilers. Heated surfaces contemplated within the scope of this invention are various components of a boiler including but not limited to the heat exchange tubes, cyclone burner, air preheater and evaporator.
The apparatus of the invention is particularly well-suited for automatically removing slag build-up in waste to energy facilities while the facility is on-line, i.e. in a fired condition.